


Pendulum

by Lidsworth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, angbang, fingon and maedhros later on, graphic depictions of maedhros' torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor finds the right ways to break the son of Feanor.  Meanwhile Sauron questions his relationship with Melkor, and Maedhros is caught in between  “Lover’s Quarrel” of the Ainur.</p><p>Or<br/>How Maedhros finds himself hanging on the side of a mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendulum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wanted to do a small study of the relationship of Mairon and Melkor through one of my many perspectives—while incorporating the torture of Maedhros, and what issues he could have posed.
> 
> Warning: Torture. Non-con. Agnst. The beginning contains graphic depictions of rape, so I would stay away. Skip to the part under the second set of OoooOs.

He shifts with a low groan, body tearing into two as Morgoth’s dry, and solid length pounds into his ass relentlessly. The pace is unnaturally fast, nearly knocking him off of his hands and knees, and deeper into the mattress.

Maedhros can feel sticky blood pooling down his thighs as the Ainur rips into his body. He stifles an agonizing wail, fearful that it will only excite the creature more so than his pain already has.

So in an attempt to alleviate his pain, he struggles to counter the harsh angle, to mold himself into his assaulter’s thrust. Yet suddenly, there is a large palm on the small of his back, the crushing weight forcing him on his elbows, throwing him deeper into Melkor’s pounding.

 The pace increases, the severity much harder than before. The elf rocks back and forth on the bed, body slowly going limp, eyes rolling backward as pain surges through his being. Unable to hold himself for much longer, Maedhros feels his knees lock beneath him, and prays to whatever higher being that still cares for the Noldor that the beast above him will pull out and allow him to die quickly, for he doubts he could survive this torture for much longer.

Though to his dismay, his hips are seized by charred hands, dark claws sink into the flesh of his thighs, jerking him in an upward position. Pleasure emits from Morgoth above him, moans of pure bliss professing his near climax.

Suddenly he stops, while still buried within the elf, and the Feanorian takes the opportunity to breathe fully. He swallows to cool his dry throat, wincing at the fire that follows, and nearly gagging at the taste of semen that accompanies the sensation.

Then there is a pain that erupts in his backside like no other, as the Ainur allows his seed to fill the mangled elf below him. He feels as if he had just thrown his entire body into one of his father’s furnaces, as if every fiber of his being is ignited with an unquenchable fire. He is burning, ignited beyond relief.

Eyes close as hot tears roll down his cheeks, and his body shakes with bitter sobs that morph into tormenting wails as Morgoth resumed his thrust.

                                   OoooO

Mairon is no stranger to jealousy. Therefore the familiar embers of envy being stirred within his gut do little to faze him. Being a former servant of Aule, it is a feeling he has become all too accustom to.

Rather, it is the occasion in which he feels jealousy that has startled the Maia. He watches his Master (and _Master_ is all he ever will be, he guesses) violate the elf in the worse way possible, watches as pure bliss passes over Melkor’s features, watches his body shudder as an orgasm seizes him—seizes them both.

When all is finished, both collapse atop of the bed in a flurry of limbs, panting deeply and heavily.  Dark fingernails play with red hair, while the others swirl bloody patterns in the pale skin. A gesture so loving—yet the Maia knows if it were possible, the elf would have recoiled in disgust.

Yet glazed blue eyes flutter until healing sleep finally takes him.

Sauron expects his Master to signal him over, and to order him to return the plaything back to his cell. Though he stays silent, fingers still exploring the bruised body.

Sauron pales as he watches. Melkor moves beside him as he would a lover, gentle and careful in his actions, going as far as to trap the elf in an embrace.

 Sauron’s heart stops.

 _You are just his servant, you fool. You are nothing more. Do not look upon this scene with jealousy, for you are lamenting what was never yours to begin with,_ he tells himself this, repeats this like a mantra in his head.

 Though he knows it to be a lie.

Their relationship is complex, two dark souls finding one another in an abyss of light. They have loved one another, lain with one another as two in love do. They needed each other, and Sauron was enough to suffice his lover once.

Lover. Is that even what he is anymore?  Melkor is a master manipulator, he comes to Sauron when he needs relief, when he needs to feel. Lover. Perhaps it is only one sided, maybe it has always been just one sided.

What is a Maia out of a hundred to one of the mighty gods? Is such a creature even capable of loving such a lowly being? But then he turns towards the bed, where lies his master and an elf.

He knows it is rape. He knows that there is no love, yet he looks at how Melkor cast his gaze down at the elf, looks at how he plays with the red hair, and kisses the pale skin (He sees something in those coal eyes that disturb him, sees a sick sense of longing and nostalgia).  

When Sauron was Mairon, he bore such looks. Though the corruption set in, darkened his skin to a deathly grey, turned his hair into an unhealthy white.

And now he does the same to the elf.

As he realizes just _what_ his place is to Melkor, Sauron feels like screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be between 1-3 chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, critique is much welcomed! I wan to write a bit of fingon and maedhros if i have the chance. I'll see if it fits in, if not, I'll make another sequel (no promises though). 
> 
> Anyway, have a nice week and God bless!


End file.
